Curiosity Killed the Cat
by de tournesol amour
Summary: Madge crossed the fence. She was curious about the woods and secretly wanted to find Gale Hawthorne. When she found him though they ended up tangled in a net. What was a girl to do? One-shot.


**I wrote this for a friend as a graduation present. Now I'm posting it on here. I wrote it really fast so it's just drabble. **

* * *

Madge stepped over a fallen log. Moss covered it; the green was vivid even in the little sunlight she had to see it. She wasn't exactly sure why she was in the woods. People always said that curiosity killed the cat. Twigs snapped under foot. She wasn't trying to be very quiet. Madge wasn't sure how you could. Birds had started their songs in the canopy of leaves above her. It was peaceful. She watched her footing. She didn't want to fall over any tree roots.

Madge came across an odd array of leaves and pine branches. She stopped for a second, looking how placed and structured it looked, like it was covering something. She took a step forward, continuing her walk. "Undersee, wait! No!" She looked over her shoulder to see Gale Hawthorne running towards her, his arms out stretched.

"Gale?" She murmured. His hands grabbed her waist and began pulling her back. Yet, Madge lost her footing, sending the two sprawling towards the forest floor. In a second they were being shot back up towards the tree. Their limbs were tangled in netting. Madge tried to move but that only brought the two closer together. Gale scowled. "Sorry." She squeaked.

Gale merely grunted. He tried to get at his hunting knife at his side. The leather covering didn't budge with what little room he had to open it. He gave up, letting his arms fall limp in front of him. Their hands brushed more than once. Madge's skirt bunched up between them, exposing her milky white thighs.

"I can't believe this." Gale sighed. Madge kept her mouth shut. "What are you even doing out here?" Gale looked down at her. She blushed, trying to pull down her skirt. "Well?" he demanded.

"I-" Madge tried to think of a good response. The sun was rising now and the golden glow formed a halo around Gale's wild dark hair. She cleared her throat. "I was curious." She whispered; looking down at her hands, then back up at him.

"About what?" He cried and tried again for his knife. This time it came free in a fury, flying up and out of Gale's hands like a slimy toad. He grasped for the handle bringing it down and across Madge's forearm. She cried out, making them both look over at the bloody slash mark. "Hell's teeth." Gale called and pressed his hand to the wound.

"This was such a bad idea." Madge groaned. Gale's eyebrows knitted together.

"You could say that again." He murmured. She glared. Gale looked away from her and pressed his fingers against the cut, trying to close it.

"Stop touching it!" Madge hissed. Gale dropped his bloody hand, letting the cut ooze down Madge's freckled arm.

"This is ridiculous." Gale sighed and looked up at the ropes. "I've never been caught in my own trap." He cut one of the ropes and Madge latched onto him, emitting a girly squeal.

"Sorry." She said, blushing, and let go of Gale's shirt. He rolled his eyes and smirked. He snapped another rope. "I won't land on my feet, Gale." Madge sneered. "I'm not a cat."

"You know what they say, Undersee." He murmured. Gale leaned forward, "curiosity killed the cat… maybe you are." Madge bristled.

"Are you saying I'm going to die?" She yelled. Gale laughed loudly.

"No." He loosened a rope and Gale was able to jump down. Madge blushed. He could probably see up her skirt from this angle. "Ahem, interesting choice of clothing." The tips of his ears were red as he gestured to her exposed legs.

She instantly pulled at her bright floral skirt. "I couldn't let my father be suspicious." She said and held out her arms to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"No, of course not…" He smirked and then turned his head, "What are you doing?"

"Help me down." She squirmed.

"I was going to leave you there." Gale said, putting the knife back in his hoister. Madge glared.

"You will do no such thing!" She cried. Gale chuckled. He gathered her under her arms and lifted her slowly out of the loose net. She fell against him and looked up to thank him. They were hardly a centimeter apart. Gale looked surprised and Madge quickly noticed that she had the same expression. She was blushing now and Madge couldn't help but to glance at his lips. "Thank you." She whispered.

She looked down at her hands on his chest and his hands on the skin of her hips. Gale's hand reached up to cup her chin. "You're welcome." He smiled and turned her chin up so she was looking at him. She bit her lip, trying not to giggle nervously. Her lip popped out from under her teeth after a few seconds.

Madge's stomach erupted in a fit of butterflies as their lips molded together. Her hands grasped his t-shirt, bringing them closer together. Gale's hand floated around the skin to her back, feeling his way up and down. She could feel the Goosebumps rising. "I'm bleeding on you." She whispered as they broke away.

"HMM… we should probably take care of that." He said. Gale held onto her arm, starring down at the wound.

"Probably," Madge sighed. She wanted to hide. All she could think of was smiling stupidly.

"Come on." He said and pulled her.

"Where are we going?" She asked, stumbling after him.

"This might need stitches." He said looking back. They stopped and Gale turned towards her. "Don't worry." He smiled, smoothing her brow. "I only said might." She rolled her eyes and continued following him.

"It was your fault this happened." She reminded him.

"You're the one who got us stuck in the first place." He laughed.

"You made the trap." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"It was your decision to go into the woods." He smirked and looked back at her.

"I was looking for you." Madge gasped and cover her mouth.

"And the truth comes out." Gale murmured. "Tell me, why were you looking for me?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Gale." She smiled. He laughed.

"Fine, don't tell me." Gale rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't going to." Madge said, looking up at him.

"No, of course not…"

* * *

**Review please! **

**Erin**


End file.
